Meant To Be
by glizzner12
Summary: Not sure exactly where this is heading yet...right now just introducing characters from my POV, will be a plot, L/J, James and Lily have btoh liked each other for sometime now, andt hey're both beginning ot act on their feelings......


****

Meant to be

__

A/N: Basically this story has no specific direction yet, but it'll get there……so if you've got any ideas, let me know! Thanks mucho J 

"…..and now I would like to introduce our new head students this year, would James Potter and Lillian Evans please stand up." Lily flinched when she heard Dumbledore say her entire name, no one had called her Lillian since….. since the year she was sorted into Hogwarts. "I'm sure they will make this a wonderful and fun-filled year." The Great Hall applauded loudly. James and Lily made brief eye contact and smiled warmingly at one another. They both blushed almost unnoticeably and sat down. "Let us eat!" Dumbledore announced to the entire hall.

__

Near James……

"You are one lucky dog James!" Sirius said grinning wickedly, " I betcha you and Evans will have tons-o-fun this year, if ya know what I mean." Sirus winked and then nudged his friend in the ribs, causing him to spit out his half-chewed food across the table at Peter. Sirius, Remus, and James looked at each other and broke into laughter. Peter just glared and wiped the food off his face.

"Haha, funny guys." 

"You wanna know something funny?" Remus asked, he seemed to be thinking about something. Without waiting for an answer from his friends he continued, "I bet James and Lily will be hooked up by the end of the year." James glared at Remus, half evilly, half with wishful thinking.

"I'll take that bet!" Sirius said eagerly, "but I bet that they're together on or before Valentine's Day."

"You're on," Remus reached for Sirius' hand, and was literally shocked. He quickly pulled his hand back and began scolding at Sirius, "for goodness sake Sirius! You've pulled that ever since second year! Don't you think it's getting a little old by now?"

"Apparently not old enough or you wouldn't have fallen for it." Sirius grinned again, thinking he had Remus cornered.

"Well…." Remus stuttered briefly, but then found his way again, "the only reason I wasn't expecting it was because I thought you would've grown out of it by now!"

"Which is exactly why I did it," Sirius reached a conclusion, finally leaving Remus speechless. Remus was about to change the subject and ask James about something, but noticed James seemed to be zoning out……he got Peter and Sirius' attention and pointed at James, and then to the object of his affection, none other than Lily Evans.

"Honestly James, you think you would've done something about this crush of yours by now." Remus stated obviously.

"Done something about what?" James asked, seeming like he'd just woken up.

"About Lily." Peter stated plainly.

"Oh yeah, I should talk to her about how we should split up head girl and boy duties…."

"No you prat, you know that's not what we meant," Remus looked James directly in the eye and said, "ask her out already!" This seemed to cause an uproar in James.

"What? Ask…Lily…… out?"

"No, Snape." Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"Don't play dumb James, we know you like her." Remus said.

"Yeah, you've liked her since….."

"She joined the quidditch team," Peter finished for Sirius.

"No no, that wasn't it," Sirius replied shaking his head. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all tried to strain their brains and remember when James first developed his crush on Lily. Before long, they found him staring at her once again. 

Without disturbing James, Remus whispered to Peter and Sirius, "I think he loved her before he even met her."

__

Meanwhile near Lily…..

"He's looking over here again!" Sam, a.k.a. Samantha squealed. Lily blushed.

"and I wonder at who…" Maggie simply looked at Lily and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, give him a break, he's probably just zonign out and we happen to he in that zone, ya know what I mean?" Lily said while looking at her food.

"Yeah, that's it," Maggie said sarcastically.

"I don't know why you don't admit it Lily, you know you like him."

"I do not like him, I have a crush on him." Lily blushed. 

"My gosh! I thought that after you like someone over 5 years it stopped being a crush!" Lily had no response and just blushed a deeper red.

"or at least after you turn 17 you stop openly admitting you have a crush on someone…" Sam joked, "how immature."

"Oh yeah, I'll eb the immature-crush-woman, but you're the one whos immature," Lily smiled at Samantha.

"What makes you say that Lily dear?"

"Let me refresh your memory,' mom! Can't we leave in 5 more minutes? I wanna see Scooby-Doo catch the bad guy!'" Everyone that heard Lily impersonate Sam from earlier that morning was laughing.

"Oh hush-it you! You know you wanted to see it too!" Samantha fake pouted. 

"I'm not saying I didn't, I'm just saying I'm not the one who's immature."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie questioned daringly, "then why don't you be a woman about it and get-it-on already with James?" 

"Maggie!" Samantha replied. 

"What?!" she asked eyed her friends innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all…." 

__

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room…..

"You ready Lily?"

"You betcha James, lets hit the road." He gave her a quizzical look and Lily remember he had never been in the muggle world, "muggle expression for lets get going." James nodded his head in understandment.

"Ladies first." He gently put his hand in the small of Lily's back and pushed her out the door way. Both felt a refreshing shock. It was as if that one simple gesture had put James' and Lily's feelings into words. They walked in silence for some time until James spoke up.

"So are there any guys in your life?"

"None in particular."

"Are you straight?" James joked.

"Yes, I'm straight."

"Are you a girl who's straight?"

"Yes James, do I really need to answer that?" Lily locked eyes with James' rich brown ones. She found herself being pulled to him almost by a magnet, and him the same. Without breaking eye contact with her he pulled her to him and briefly kissed her. 

"Just double checking," he said after pulling away. The short remainder of the walk was spent in silence, each reliving that one precious moment of bliss.

When they reached the door, James said, "liciorice twists", and the door opened. 

"Ah, there you two are!" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face, "How wonderful to see you both."

"The same to you professor," Lily replied politely. 

"It's getting late, so I'll get done to business right away. First things first, congratulations on your new positions," Dumbledore beamed at them both.

"Thank you sir, we'll do our best at fulfilling them."

"So on with business, as you both know there is the Halloween feast coming up, and I would like you 2 to plan it. This year as an added bonus, a new witch band has asked to come and play for us, so there will also be a dance involved." His eyes twinkled, and then he added, "if you 2 wouldn't mind I would like you to attend together." They both nodded in agreement, neither one minding that thought one bit. 

"Well then, begin your planning and if you have any questions, ask any of the professors or myself. I shall see you both tomorrow morning." James and Lily left the office and began to discuss Halloween plans. Soon, they ran out of ideas.

"This should be one interesting year," Lily said to James."

"Heck yea, with me in charge of the school!"

"and me!" Lily smiled crookedly. They bickered pointlessly until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Well then, I should be heading to bed now, good night James. It was good seeing you again."

"You too Lily, I missed you." James pulled Lily to him once again and kissed her softly. 

"Just double checking to make sure you're straight." James winked at Lily and headed towards his dorm, and Lily to her own. 


End file.
